Battle Royale
by doodlekiss
Summary: Noodle finds a note left behind by an unwanted guest. What does this person want? How far will Noodle go to protect her friends, her family from them? Would she risk her life? (A collab between The Peanut Butter and doodlekiss :D)
1. A Note

**Hey! I'm The Peanut Butter! :D I'm doing a collab with doodlekiss! I still can't believe someone as awesome as doodlekiss accepted to do a collab with me! :3 So, this chapter was written by me. Noodle is 15 and 2D is 17. Hope you like it! ^.^**

***A random doodlekiss appears!* Hey guys :) ... I really don't have anything to say. I just wanted to say hai. ENJOY!**

She was sitting on the couch with 2D. They were watching the singer's favorite movie, Dawn of the Dead. It was the first time she was going to see it, but Russel didn't want her to. He said it might scare her. She was big now. 15 years, not 5; she was not going to be scared by a movie.

That is where she was wrong. Another horrified scream heard from the TV. Zombies, blood and scared people were everywhere. She snuggled closer to 2D and looked at him with big eyes. You could see he knew the movie by heart. He was mouthing every word just before the character on the screen would say it. He caught sight of her looking at him, and apparently saw that she was scared.

"Are you scared, Noodz?" he chuckled. She frowned.

"I am not." He forgot about the zombies and turned to face her completely. He gave her a head-to-toe look.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"I am NOT."

"Duh," he said with a shrug.

"Nuh, not true," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Duh, it's obvious." He rolled his black eyes.

"No, it's not_ obvious_ since I'm not scared at all." A scream. Noodle immediately buried her face in his chest. It made him slightly blush. He had always had a sort of crush on her, but he would never tell her. It would be awkward; she was his kid sister. He came back to earth and smiled victoriously.

"So... We are not scared, are we?" She looked at his gap-toothed smile. She felt her cheeks turn a pale pink that only made his grin bigger. She was so embarrassed. So much for the badass army girl reputation. She struggled to find a good enough excuse.

"Err... I err... I'm ju-just a b-bit cold..." she stuttered with a fake sick-like voice. The singer went with that. He was not exactly 'Einstein'. She just smiled warmly at him.

"Oh. Sorry. Come here." He pulled by the waist next to him. She cuddled close, wrapping her arms around the pianist and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She loved him so much more than just a brother. But then, anything between them would be wrong and blah, blah, blah... She hated all that so much. Why couldn't they just be two normal teenagers?

They watched the end of Dawn of the Dead like that, cuddling each other. When the film was done, 2D got up and switched off the TV. He came back and sat again next to the guitarist.

"We should go to bed, Noodz," he said with a yawn. She started feeling sleepy herself. Noodle rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"M'kay, Toochi. Don't forget, Russ doesn't know about this. We can't say a word." He smiled and gestured that his lips were sealed. 2D got up and helped Noodle to her feet. He walked with her all the way to her room.

"Good night, 2D-san." She kissed him goodnight before disappearing in her room and closing her door.

"Night, luv." He went to his room and let himself fall on his bed. He was too tired to get undressed, so he just kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers.

_Noodle's dream_

She was walking in a forest. It was beautiful. All the different shades of green, the light, the shadows, the small colorful flowers popping out here and there. She even saw a few brown rabbits. She strolled down the pass and stopped by a river. The water was a clear blue; she could see her reflection in it. A multicolor fish stopped at her feet. It looked her straight in the eyes, but it didn't seem to look at her. She looked at her reflection in the water. There was something behind her. A rotten head, one eye missing, blood all over the face, scars, bruises. She looked next to her, not daring to look at the 'thing'. A small stream of blood was flowing into the beautiful water, creating a small red string in the maze of blue.

She slowly turned around. The undead, rotting corpse behind her moaned. She heard a sharp scream. It took her a minute to understand she was the one screaming. She started running, and while she ran, more and more undead monsters started following her. The forest started rotting. The trees became a murky brown and the rotten leaves fell to the ground, creating a disgusting carpet and suffocating the fresh, green grass. The flowers wilted, the animals ran away and the sky became heavy and dark, ominous, instead of light and clear like before/ She glanced at the horrors running behind her. She ran into the dense forest, leaving the now blood red river. She pushed past branches, scratching her arms. The brambles she walked in bruised her knees. After a long run, she finally stopped and put her back against a tree, catching her breath. She had lost the pack of zombies, but she was now lost herself.

Alone in the horrible black forest. Shadows everywhere; she would never find her way out. She started walking slowly and, by luck, found a small house. When she arrived closer, she saw there were no lights in the little wooden cabin, but the door was unlocked so she went in. The lower floor was one big room, completely empty with no windows. The only there was a staircase that lead upstairs. She heard a creaking noise followed by a 'click'. She abruptly turned around. No one. She rushed to the door and tried to open it. Locked. She was trapped inside, with no way out. She shut her eyes tight as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

When she opened them, nothing. No house. No forest. Nothing. Just white. Endless white everywhere; she could not see what was up or down, left or right. She heard a slight purr. A small black kitten was coming towards her. It had midnight blue eyes. The kitten came and purred at her feet. She bent down to scratch the kitten. It leaned in her hand and purred louder. She sat on the floor of some sort and started playing with the cat. She should be finding a way out, trying to find her home, her family. But she stayed with the cat. She feared something about that cat. It looked innocent but she felt as if it was dangerous. Yet, she couldn't get herself to leave.

When she had enough of playing with the kitten, she got up. She had to get back to Kong. She heard a whisper.

"Stay with me. Play with me. Don't go back. You don't need them." She realized it was the kitten talking. His eyes had become a pale blue. She frowned.

"No, I have to go back to Kong. I miss 2D and the others. Goodbye, kitty." She wanted to pat the kitty one last time, but the kitten scratched her and hissed. It licked some of her blood as she stared in horror.

"No. You will not go. _No_. You belong to me. You are _mine_." The cat hissed every word, it's eyes passing from a pale blue to blood red.

"What? NO! I'm not staying here! I want to go home!" She started walking backwards, afraid of the cat.

"You don't need them. You don't. Come with me. _You are mine_." The cat walked toward her. She quickly turned around and ran for her life again. The cat was quicker and started catching up. She tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. She flipped over on her back and stared in fear at the black cat slowly climbing on her stomach, glaring at her with those red eyes. It chuckled.

_"I always get what I want."_

Noodle woke up covered in sweat, shivering and afraid. She felt a pang on her arm. It was bruised. A cat scratch, and it was bleeding. She panicked. It was just a nightmare, right? How come she had that bruise? There were no cats at Kong. She didn't want to stay alone; she had to speak to someone. She would just go find 2D, he could help. She got up from bed and walked into the hallway.

A few steps before 2D's door , she saw someone standing there. A tall, slim person covered in shadows. She couldn't make out their features, she couldn't even tell if it was a boy or girl. It held something in it's hand. A knife. A small yelp escaped her lips. The figure immediately looked at her. She froze. The person left something behind before running away.

She walked carefully to where the figure was to find what it was they left behind. She found a piece of clean white paper. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. She froze again in shock. On the piece of paper was written, in blood letters:

_'I always get what I want.'_

**Taddaaaa! I hope it was not too bad... T^T Next chapter will be done by doodlekiss, so check it out! :D Please review and tell me and doodlekiss what you think!**

Doodlekiss: DISCLAIMER! We do not own Gorillaz or Battle Royale :)


	2. Fight

**Hey guys! It's doodlekiss here! Soo sorry for the wait, I don't know what happened.. Anyways, yay new chapter! :)  
Electriceyes: we are curious, what story are you talking about?**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
Noodle raised her hand to her lips, biting on her finger nervously. What were they doing outside her Toochi's room? Noodle clenched the note and burst through the singer's door. She made a beeline for his bed, jumping on top of him and shaking his shoulders.

"Toochi!" Noodle wailed in his ear, "Wake up!" The singer flailed his arms and smacked her in the face. She yipped and tumbled off the bed. On the bed, 2D was getting horribly tangled in his covers. Noodle sighed and reached a hand up, yanking the covers from his lanky body.

"Um, Noodz..Could I have that blanket back?" Noodle looked at him quizzically before squealing and launching them at him.

"Oh my god, where are your clothes?!"

"They were all dirty!" he said huffily. Noodle suppressed a laugh. She remembered the note crumpled in her hand and instantly grew fearful again. She looked at the singer and threw her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and shifted her slightly.

"What's wrong, luv?"

"There was someone outside your room," Noodle pressed the note into his back, "and they had this." 2D reached his arm around and worked the paper from her grasp. She dropped her arms, letting herself hang over his shoulder. 2D patted her back and tried to read in the darkness.

"It's too dark. I can't see."

"'I always get what I want'."

"What?"

"That's what the paper says." The singer went stiff underneath her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and leapt from bed. Noodle squirmed but he shushed her and ran into the hallway.

"Crap..Um, Noodz? Which way to Murdoc's?" Noodle croaked and raised her hand.

"Can you put me down first?"

"Oh, right." the singer set her on the floor and smiled apologetically. She pointed. 2D took Noodle's hand and rushed down the hall, her in tow. He stopped halfway and spun, getting confused. Noodle sighed and pushed ahead of him.

"Just follow me, Toochi." The singer smiled and watched the back of her head thoughtfully.

When they had arrive, 2D stepped in front of the small girl and hovered his hand in the air. He seemed to be very afraid to bring it down on Murdoc's door. Noodle touched his hand, guiding it to the flimsy door.

"WHO'S THERE!" The door swung open, scaring the two and sending them spiraling to the ground. "Face-ache! What the hell do you want at three in the morning?!" boomed Murdoc. Noodle scrambled to her feet, shoving the paper into his chest. He looked at it for a split second before catching the arm of Noodle's nightgown and yanking her inside. He slammed the door shut again.

"Oi, Stu. You better get in here, too," he said, popping his head out again, 2D scrambled to his feet and rushed inside.

Murdoc had sat Noodle on the ratty sleeper sofa and was currently rummaging through his books. "Where did you get this again?" he asked.

"There was someone standing outside my door." Noodle nodded in agreement.

"When they saw me, they left this and ran. What does it mean?" Murdoc scratched his chin for a moment.

"What did they look like? Did you see?" Noodle scrunched up her face.

"Yes, but only briefly. I couldn't really pick out details. They were rather tall and skinny; too skinny to be good. Whoever it was was wearing all black or something, and they were standing in the shadows. Do they sound familiar?"

"2D, you said someone? I don't think we're dealing with a person. This is a demon, most likely." 2D jumped up.

"So you can deal with it?"

"No, not directly. The only way is to sacrifice someone to kill it in a battle to the death." Murdoc raised his hand to his face and averted his eyes. "Any volunteers?" The winnebago was silent.

"I will." The boys turned in shock, jaws open.

"But..Noodle-"

"Why do you two act so surprised? We all know I'm the only one who can." She tilted her chin in the air and crossed her arms.

"I don't think you understand. This isn't a video game, and it's not some dumb kid you can take out with two blows." said the bassist, pulling a book from the shelf, Noodle clenched her jaw.

"Do you honestly think I don't know that?" Murdoc sighed and passed the book from hand to hand. He set it on the table before her, tapping the cover.

"If you are gonna do this, you will need help. This book will tell you everything. It's got a lot of demons in it, but I think you can find the one we want. It'll tell you where to find 'em and how to fight."

The small girl rose to her feet. She brushed off her nightgown and picked up the book gingerly. "Arigatō, Murdoc. Don't worry about me," she flashed a smile, "I always kick ass." The girl tugged the singer out the door and out the car park, biting her lip. Once back inside the building of Kong, Noodle turned and buried her face in his chest.

"Toochi, I'm scared." 2D wrapped his arms around her protectively, patting the top of her head.

"Don't be, luv. I..It's..-" the singer groaned and peeled away from her. He grasped her shoulders tenderly and looked into her watery eyes. 2D smiled sadly, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It'll be okay. You just promise you'll make it back, and we'll celebrate with some ice cream!" 2D hugged her and smiled again. Noodle looked up and grinned. She reached her hand up and cupped his cheek, pulling his face towards her.

"I promise, Toochi." she laughed, pressing her lips against his. "I promise."

#%#%#%****

Doodle: Hope you guys liked it! :D Next chapter is Peanut Butter's, so keep your eyes peeled!..that's a weird expression..Okay just- you know what I mean. Be excited!  
PB: Wow, Doodlekiss. you so awkward. :P  
Doodle: I know. :)


End file.
